lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumbaa/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4878.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4887.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4892.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4925.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4942.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4948.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4960.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4973.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4978.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4993.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4998.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5005.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5017.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5026.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5044.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5047.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5052.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5071.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5113.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5116.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5131.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5148.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5152.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5160.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5210.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5255.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5313.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5320.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5328.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5331.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5332.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5336.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5339.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5344.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5350.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5356.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5362.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5370.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5375.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5379.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5441.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5541.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5591.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5646.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5661.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5684.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5935.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6004.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6012.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6040.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6078.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6087.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6289.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6352.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6354.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6358.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6362.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6369.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6379.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6385.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6415.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6446.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6449.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6452.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6483.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6592.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6700.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6712.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6721.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6748.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6757.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6776.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6859.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6870.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6917.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7155.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7159.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7163.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7182.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7194.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7199.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8186.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8195.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8208.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8218.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8232.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8236.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8258.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8267.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8561.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8569.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8578.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8581.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8592.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8594.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9127.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9136.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9208.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9213.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9217.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9221.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9228.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9234.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9613.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9855.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9859.png |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= Hail Pumbaa.png|The three natives bow before Pumbaa in "Boara Boara" Gold Nugget.png|Pumbaa finds a gold nugget in "Yukon Con" Striking Deal.png|Timon and Pumbaa with the flying squirrel in "Saskatchewan Catch" Dangling Timon.png|Timon and Pumbaa caught in a net in "Brazil Nuts" New Mom.png|Timon and Pumbaa with their new mother in "Truth or Zaire" Pumbaa Son.png|Pumbaa with his adopted son in "Never Everglades" TimonmeetsPumbaa.png|Pumbaa meets Timon Claudia-_water.png|Timon, Pumbaa, and Princess Claudia. Claudia-_safe.png Timon_and_pumbaa_in_the_title_sequence.png|Timon and Pumbaa in the title sequence Courteous Quint 4.png Courteous Quint 3.png Claim Jumper Quint 2.png Bmp_Pumbaa.png|"Yay!" Bmp_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bmp_Pumbaa2.png Ne_Timon&Pumbaa2.png|"I'm gonna be a mommy!" Ne_Pumbaa.png|"Pumbaa Jr.!" Ne_Pumbaa3.png Ubae_Pumbaa.png Pumbaaphant.png Bjg_Pumbaa.png Bjg_Pumbaa2.png Ouat_Pumbaa.png Pumbaa embarassed.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa2.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa.png Wnr Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa unimpressed with Timon's action Wnr Pumbaa2.png|Pumbaa as a blue rhino Ie Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa ice skating Ie Timon&Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa agreeing to ice skate for Timon Santa Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa dressed as Santa Claus Timon and Pumbaa at the mall.png Ouat Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon and Pumbaa relaxing.png Timon & Pumbaa stargaze.png|Timon and Pumbaa stargazing MI_Timon&Pumbaa.png MI_Pumbaa.png FFFF_Pumbaa.png FFFF_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bestest Best Friend Day Feast.png TimonandPumbaaplotting.png|Timon and Pumbaa come up with a sneaky plan to save Speedy Lsooh_Pumbaa.png S&S_Pumbaa.png Ff_Pumbaa.png|"Hey look. You're the Timonalisa." Pumbaasmile.png Pumbaabulgyeyes.png Pumbaa mutated.png Ab TimonPumbaa.png Md Pumbaa.png Md Pumbaa2.png|Pumbaa having an idea on how he and Timon can make Rabbit leave them alone Md Timon&Pumbaa.png Md Timon&Pumbaa2.png Md Timon&Pumbaa3.png Fp.png|Timon and Pumbaa screaming Fp Pumbaaclones.png GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png Timon&Pumbaa embrace.png KingPumbaa.png |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-301.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-326.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-333.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-338.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-341.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-344.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-347.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-361.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-367.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-373.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-375.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-385.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-387.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-389.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-644.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-646.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-649.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-651.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-655.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-667.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-671.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-675.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-679.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-681.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-683.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-685.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-686.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-687.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-793.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-796.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-798.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-803.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-804.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-810.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-811.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-814.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-842.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-845.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-846.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-855.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-857.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-866.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-868.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-876.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-883.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-885.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-908.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-939.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-947.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-965.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-968.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-976.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-998.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1006.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1009.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1025.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1050.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1052.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1060.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1063.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1067.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1069.png Simba Departs.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride3.png|Pumbaa and Simba Simba'sPride TimonandPumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa following Kiara on her first hunt Simba'sPride TimonandPumbaa2.png Simba'sPride Pumbaa.png Simba'sPride Timon&Pumbaa3.png Simba'sPride TimonandPumbaa4.png|Timon trying to give Kiara an excuse of what he and Pumbaa are doing Simba'sPride TimonandPumbaa5.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride4.png LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa5.png LionKingII Pumbaa2.png LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa6.png LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa7.png RhinoChase.png LionKingII Pumbaa3.png KovuKlopka.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride5.png|Pumbaa carrying Simba IIPumbaaSimba'sPride6.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride7.png|Pumbaa and Timon IIPumbaaSimba'sPride8.png Simba'sPride Pumbaa2.png|"Hippo-thetically." LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa8.png IIPumbaaSimba'sPride9.png|Timon and Pumbaa moon the outsiders LionKingII Timon&Pumbaa9.png Finalbattle timonpumbaa.png thisthingsloaded.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8791.png Notlikelove.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8839.png |-|The Lion King 1½= TimonandPumbaawatcheslionking.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa watching The Lion King PrviUtisciPumbaa.png Pumbaa3.jpg YoungPumbaExt1.png PrviUtisciPumbaa1.png PrviUtisciPumbaa2.png PrviUtisciPumbaa3.png PrviUtisciPumbaa4.png PrviUtisciPumbaa5.png PrviUtisciPumbaa6.png PrviUtisciPumbaa7.png PumbaaCuteGiantEyesLookingAtTimon.jpg PrviUtisciPumbaa8.png PrviUtisciPumbaa9.png PrviUtisciPumbaa10.png PrviUtisciPumbaa11.png PumbaaTimonWithSimba.jpg PrviUtisciPumbaa12.png PrviUtisciPumbaa13.png PrviUtisciPumbaa14.png Sunrise Simba.png PrviUtisciPumbaa15.png PrviUtisciPumbaa16.png PrviUtisciPumbaa17.png PrviUtisciPumbaa18.png PrviUtisciPumbaa19.png PrviUtisciPumbaa20.png PrviUtisciPumbaa21.png PrviUtisciPumbaa22.png PumbaaSad.jpg PrviUtisciPumbaa23.png PrviUtisciPumbaa24.png PrviUtisciPumbaa26.png PrviUtisciPumbaa27.png PrviUtisciPumbaa28.png PrviUtisciPumbaa29.png PrviUtisciPumbaa30.png |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = 2016-05-15-02_11_50.png 2016-05-15-02_11_58.png 2016-05-15-02_12_02.png 2016-05-15-02_12_05.png 2016-05-15-02_12_08.png 2016-05-15-02_12_14.png 2016-05-15-02_12_20.png 2016-05-15-02_12_26.png 2016-05-15-02_12_36.png 2016-05-15-02_13_10.png 2016-05-15-02_13_27.png 2016-05-15-02_13_30.png 2016-05-15-02_14_08.png 2016-05-15-02 14 11.png 2016-05-15-02 14 17.png 2016-05-15-02 14 27.png 2016-05-15-02 14 31.png 2016-05-15-02 14 54.png 2016-05-15-02 15 06.png 2016-05-15-02 16 33.png 2016-05-15-02 16 39.png 2016-05-15-02_16_41.png 2016-05-15-02 16 44.png 2016-05-15-02 16 47.png 2016-05-15-02 16 58.png 2016-05-15-02 17 12.png 2016-05-15-02 17 25.png 2016-05-15-02 17 28.png 2016-05-15-02 17 35.png 2016-05-15-02 17 42.png |-|The Lion Guard = "The Rise of Makuu" 2016-06-07-03_46_42.png 2016-06-07-03_46_51.png 2016-06-07-03_46_59.png 2016-06-07-03_47_08.png 2016-06-07-03_47_09.png 2016-06-07-03_47_11.png 2016-06-07-03_47_14.png 2016-06-07-03_47_18.png 2016-06-07-03_47_22.png 2016-06-07-03_47_23.png 2016-06-07-03_47_26.png 2016-06-07-03_47_35.png 2016-06-07-03_47_41.png 2016-06-07-03_47_51.png 2016-06-07-03_48_01.png "Bunga the Wise" 2016-06-16-18_24_04.png 2016-06-16-18_24_16.png 2016-06-16-18_24_23.png 2016-06-16-18_24_31.png 2016-06-16-18_24_37.png 2016-06-16-18_24_38.png 2016-06-16-18_24_41.png 2016-06-16-18_24_45.png 2016-06-16-18_24_48.png 2016-06-16-18_24_54.png 2016-06-16-18_25_01.png 2016-06-16-18_25_05.png 2016-06-16-18_25_06.png 2016-06-16-18_25_10.png 2016-06-16-18_25_12.png 2016-06-16-18_25_22.png 2016-06-16-18_25_42.png 2016-06-16-18_25_46.png 2016-06-16-18_26_00.png 2016-06-16-18_26_07.png 2016-06-16-18_26_52.png 2016-06-16-18_26_56.png 2016-06-16-18_27_07.png 2016-06-16-18_27_19.png 2016-06-16-18_27_21.png 2016-06-16-18_27_29.png 2016-06-16-18_27_49.png 2016-06-16-18_31_29.png 2016-06-16-18_31_30.png 2016-06-16-18_31_44.png 2016-06-16-18_31_53.png 2016-06-16-18_32_18.png 2016-06-16-18_32_34.png 2016-06-16-18_33_19.png 2016-06-16-18_36_40.png 2016-06-16-18_36_43.png "The Kupatana Celebration" 2016-06-30-18_27_32.png "Fuli's New Family" RafikitreeTLG.png|Pumbaa rushes to Rafiki's tree BittenBunga.png|Pumbaa worried about Bunga Sayitaintso.png|"Say it ain't so!" Sadaboutadoptedson.png|Timon and Pumbaa cry Whatshegonnado.png|Pumbaa with Kion and Timon Fikidontcare.png|Pumbaa watches Rafiki ThankfultoFiki.png|Timon and Pumbaa Thinksonisdead.png|Timon and Pumbaa weep over Bunga Lookupfromcrying.png|Timon and Pumbaa Invitetofalls.png|Pumbaa invites the Lion Guard to Hakuna Matata Falls Cheetahfamily.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon Saddestthing.png|Pumbaa feels sorry for Fuli Isntitsad.png|Pumbaa feels sorry for Fuli Eatalone.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon Notthisgirlcheetah.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon ForcefeedFules.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon Walkawaytomeal.png|Pumbaa walks away Dinneratfalls.png|Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls Dinnerreactions.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Fuli DontgetFules.png|Timon and Pumbaa Eatwholeplatter.png|Pumbaa eats a platter of bugs Doubleendhug.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Feelingthefur.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Bunneedssaving.png|Pumbaa sees Bunga in a crocodile's mouth Wantbugs.png|Pumbaa approaches Bunga Somemorebugs.png|Timon and Pumbaa OfcnotPum.png|Timon and Pumbaa Groanatkids.png|Timon and Pumbaa "The Search for Utamu" MapemaUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Pumbaalogsing.png|Pumbaa sings "Utamu" Duosings.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Restofyourdays.png|Pumbaa sings "Utamu" Utamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" OnceayearUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa follow dung beetles Bungaclings.png|Bunga clings to Pumbaa Beatitkid.png|Pumbaa looks down at Bunga Babyreturns.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Pumbaaeatsred.png|Pumbaa eats a grub Canwekeephim.png|"Can we keep him?" Wantstobewithus.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Rarestmostdelicious.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon ImpressedbyHB.png|Timon and Pumbaa ImpressedbyHB2.png|Timon and Pumbaa Bungax3.png|Bunga presents Utamu to Timon and Pumbaa ThelittleBunga.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Utamuarrive.png|Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls BadnewsUtamu.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon CouldntUtamu.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon RightUtamu.png|Pumbaa speaks to Bunga OfcourseUtamu.png|Pumbaa speaks to Bunga Uncleshug.png|Pumbaa, Bunga, and Timon hug Besidesthisyear.png|Pumbaa rolls away a log PresentUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa present Utamu Outofthesky.png|Pumbaa explains how they'd caught Utamu Herestouncle.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Utamureprise.png|Pumbaa, Bunga, and Timon hug RepriseUtamu.png|Pumbaa with his friends "Bunga and the King" 2016-06-07-05_20_54.png 2016-06-07-05_21_14.png 2016-06-07-05_21_21.png 2016-06-07-05_21_28.png 2016-06-07-05_22_18.png 2016-06-07-05_22_20.png 2016-06-07-05_22_26.png 2016-06-07-05_22_40.png 2016-06-07-05_22_44.png 2016-06-07-05_22_55.png 2016-06-07-05_23_05.png 2016-06-07-05_23_12.png 2016-06-07-05_23_13.png 2016-06-07-05_23_25.png 2016-06-07-05_23_37.png 2016-06-07-05_23_51.png 2016-06-07-05_24_12.png 2016-06-07-05_24_25.png 2016-06-07-05_24_28.png 2016-06-07-05_25_49.png 2016-06-07-05_25_52.png 2016-06-07-05_26_09.png 2016-06-07-05_26_20.png "The Imaginary Okapi" 2016-07-08-19_15_53.png "Beware the Zimwi" 2016-10-15-18_59_53.png 2016-10-15-18_59_57.png 2016-10-15-19_00_03.png 2016-10-15-19_00_15.png 2016-10-15-19_00_27.png 2016-10-15-19_00_43.png 2016-10-15-19_01_15.png "Never Roar Again" 2016-11-21-23_41_20.png 2016-11-21-23_41_28.png |-|Other Media= KH Pumbaa.png PumbaaKH.png|New version of Pumbaa in Kingdom Hearts II images (51).jpg|Pumbaa plush from 1998 Happy meal Pumbaa at Disney Park.JPG Safety compass2.png Safety compass.png Pumbaa mirror.png On the bus.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-2.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-1.png Max, Ma, and Pumbaa-1.png Timon and Pumbaa-5.png Timon and Pumbaa-4.png Timon and Pumbaa-2.png Timon and Pumbaa-1.png TimonPumbaaSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Pumbaa with Simba and Timon LogTLG.png|A painting of Simba growing up with Timon and Pumbaa AnEnvironmentalFable.png|Pumbaa on a poster for Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable Module_Wild_About_Safety.png Dining-with-the-senses-featuring-the-lion-king-1024x512.png Uk lion-king dvd ps e121233f.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries